


Second Chance

by Dawn_Khee



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: DannyMay 2020, Fluff, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Khee/pseuds/Dawn_Khee
Summary: I combined second chance and comfort for this one. With that prompt, I had to do something with Vlad getting another chance.
Kudos: 3





	Second Chance

"Hey Danny," it was weird to think that only a few months ago he didn't trust her. Actually- scratch that- Vlad's reputation as he knew it did her no favors.

Grateful for the counselor's office, he somehow could relax a little. He still kept some tension, just a little, since a ghost attack could interrupt. Some ghosts were actually that dumb. Some ghosts- no, he didn't need to bring that up right away. His eyes glanced around the room.

It helped _a lot_ that the walls and paint had been fixed. It helped that she took her job seriously. That she put her foot down and made Vlad swear that the school was the one place he let be from his schemes. That her office was to be a _plotting-free_ zone. Even if she might be picking up some of his harmless, but odd habits, she didn't show it in her office. -most of the time.

"Keeping Vlad out of trouble?" he raised a brow with a bit of a cocky attitude.

On purpose, her smirk mirrored Vlad's sinister kind. Instead of freaking out, Danny just let his eyes glow as a joke.  
  
"Scary eyes, I haven't seen that before," she made sure to keep her voice at a reasonable level, "are you doing okay?"

Jazz was right all along.

All she needed was a chance to be trusted. 

All the Masters family needed was a chance to reconnect and _actually_ heal.

All Vlad needed was a second chance at having the family he always wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I combined second chance and comfort for this one. With that prompt, I had to do something with Vlad getting another chance.


End file.
